


More Joy Day meme

by zvi



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series
Genre: Meme, More Joy Day, commentfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-01-30
Updated: 2010-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-06 20:45:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/57592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zvi/pseuds/zvi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>marina prompted me with <q>And then Uhura realized - Spock was much better at braiding her hair than Kirk was.</q> and I struggled with it for two weeks in order to get the tiny snippet here. The problem I had was that marina's snippet was damn near close to a story in itself.</p>
    </blockquote>





	More Joy Day meme

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marina/gifts).



> marina prompted me with And then Uhura realized - Spock was much better at braiding her hair than Kirk was. and I struggled with it for two weeks in order to get the tiny snippet here. The problem I had was that marina's snippet was damn near close to a story in itself.

There are two ways that a visit to a matriarchal culture can go on the Enterprise; they send an all-female away team and the mission is like any other, or the Captain can convince himself that the matriarchy needs to learn a lesson about Federation equality, taking an all-male away team, and an ending involving tears.

The Ynapoms are different.


End file.
